Diamantes
Dentro de la saga de juegos de Liberty City (IV), los diamantes son uno de los objetos más importantes y valiosos. Estos fueron el causante de parte de la trama de los tres juegos, provocando peleas, disputas, tiroteos y demás. Incluso son los causantes de que los tres protagonistas en Liberty City se junten, precisamente en un intercambio del Libertonian Museum. En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, los diamantes tienen la aparición más corta de los tres juegos. Historia completa Liberty City, 2008 Antes de los acontecimientos en 2008, Ray Bulgarin, traficante de personas, envió a Niko Bellic, a robar unos diamantes, no se sabe a quién, pero Niko cumplió su trabajo. Mas tarde, un cocinero consiguió los diamantes y se fue en el barco PLATYPUS hacia la ciudad de Liberty City, a sacar dinero de los diamantes de Bulgarin. Bulgarin pensó, en su paranoia, que Niko fue quien le robó los diamantes. Para esconder los diamantes, el cocinero los guarda en la receta de un pastel, ya que planeaba venderlos. Por ese tiempo, Gay Tony, el dueño de los clubes Maisonette 9 y Hercules, se encuentra al borde de la ruina, y pide prestado dinero a Gracie Ancelotti, su amiga millonaria, luego contactó con el cocinero, y queda en comprarle los diamantes por dos millones de dólares. El cocinero acepta. Tony, junto con su novio, Evan Moss, y su socio, Luis López, y su chofer, Costas, se dirigen a realizar el trato en los muelles. Mientras tanto, Ray Boccino, el Capo de la Familia Pegorino, se entera del trato de Tony con el cocinero, por lo que le propone al presidente de The Lost MC, Johnny Klebitz, trabajar con él y arruinar el trato de Tony y el cocinero. Johnny y sus colegas, los moteros Lost, se dirigen a sabotear el trato. El cocinero y Tony se encuentran conversando sobre la venta, hasta quedan en agregar unos instrumentos de cocina al precio. Evan agarra los diamantes, y en cuanto estos salen a la luz, Johnny acribilla la zona del trato. El cocinero escapa por muy poco, y Tony y Luis escapan de la zona con Costas. Evan, que en ese momento tenía los diamantes se sube a una Stretch, con la orden de llevar los diamantes al club sin arruinarlo. Johnny persigue a Evan y lo mata, quitándole los diamantes. IV Diamantes.png|El cocinero con los diamantes. Frosting on the Cake 11.png|El trato con Gay Tony. Tony tenía muchos contactos: los Ancelotti, la Mafia rusa y Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers, por lo que Ray Boccino quería dejar a los Pegorino fuera de problemas. Para esto, le ordenó a Johnny y a sus colegas que, una vez realizado el robo de los diamantes, los arrojaran a la basura. Los diamantes quedan ocultos en distintos puntos, que Ray ha ubicado. Ray contacta con una pequeña banda de matones italianos, liderada por Luca Silvestri, y conformada por Joe Tuna, Johnny Spaz y un matón desconocido. El trato entre Silvestri y Ray era el siguiente: Ray enviaría a un matón suyo, que no es otro que Niko Bellic, y los cuatro (Luca, Niko, Tuna y Johnny) irían a buscar los diamantes por los distintos puntos donde estaban guardados. Niko y el equipo de Silvestri buscan los diamantes, y Niko se los deja a ellos, para que se los entreguen a Ray. Sin embargo, Silvestri le tiende una trampa a Boccino y él y su grupo se apropian de los diamantes, con la intención de huir hacia Las Venturas con ellos. Ray se anticipa y envía a Niko a buscarlos y recuperar lo robado. Niko persigue a Luca hasta Middle Park, donde lo arrincona en un lavabo público y lo ejecuta, robándole los diamantes. Esto molesta a Ray, ya que jamás le ordenó matarlos, pero igual recupera lo suyo. Meltdown12.png|Luca Silvestri siendo ejecutado. Ahora que Ray ha recuperado los diamantes, este se dispone a buscar un comprador para deshacerse de ellos. El elegido es un traficante de diamantes que lidera una organización criminal judía, Isaac Roth, con su amigo, Mori Green, un diamantista experto. Ray envía a Niko con los diamantes a hacer el trato en el Libertonian Museum, y luego telefonea a Johnny y le ordena ir también, para obtener su parte del dinero (una mitad era para Johnny y la otra para Ray). Gay Tony, así mismo, se entera del trato antes de tiempo, y envía a Luis López a sabotearlo y robarles los diamantes a los Pegorino. Durante el intercambio, las cosas marchan bien, ya que Isaac parece de confianza. Mori, su amigo, revisa los diamantes y afirma que son geniales. Mientras tanto, Luis se cuela en el Libertonian y espía el trato, hasta que Mori enseña un diamante al aire. Luis utiliza su AK-47 y acribilla a Mori, matándolo, para luego amenazar al resto con que los matará si se acercan a los diamantes. Tras distraer lo suficiente a Luis, Johnny se apropia de todo el dinero, no solo de su parte, y sale huyendo. Isaac, por su parte, coge los diamantes y trata de huir. Luis persigue a Isaac y lo golpea para quitarle los diamantes, mientras que Johnny y Niko escapan. Luis le entrega los diamantes a Tony. Museum Piece 19.png|El trato siendo saboteado. Isaac Roth TBoGT1.png|Luis López atacando a Isaac Roth. Johnny se queda con todo el dinero, pero Ray envía a Niko a matar a uno de los miembros de los Lost, que había participado en la estafa, Jim Fitzgerald. Johnny envía el dinero a la familia de Jim. Por su parte, Isaac creyó que todo era una trampa por parte de Ray para quitarle los diamantes, y lo acusa de que Luis trabajaba para él. Isaac muere asesinado por Niko, ya que Ray lo envió a silenciarlo. El cocinero, mientras tanto, no tiene mucha suerte, ya que es ubicado poco tiempo después por Bulgarin y sangrientamente asesinado, perdiendo literalmente la cabeza en el proceso. Luis se entera de esto cuando Bulgarin, sabedor de que tiene los diamantes, jura matarlo y le enseña la cabeza del tipo. No Way on the Subway31.png Isaac muere 2.png Cabeza cocinero.png (Los destinos de los poseedores) Tony se queda con los diamantes, pero tiene un problema. Gracie Ancelotti es secuestrada por Niko, ya que los Pegorino y sus asociados, los McReary, quieren los diamantes de nuevo. Ray trabaja indirectamente en el secuestro, dando información. Giovanni Ancelotti, el padre de Gracie, cree que todo es culpa de Tony por tener los diamantes, por lo que lo amenaza de muerte si no se los entrega a los mafiosos. Luis y Tony, con los diamantes, se dirigen a realizar un rescate de Gracie, en el que participan Niko y Patrick McReary, uno de los líderes de los McReary. Gracie es entregada y Niko y Packie reciben los diamantes, pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de Ray Bulgarin, que le exige a Niko que le ha vuelto a robar (tuvo problemas con él en el pasado) y que quiere sus diamantes. Luis y Tony huyen con Gracie, mientras que Niko y Packie luchan contra los mafiosos rusos. Al final, un matón de Bulgarin coge los diamantes y trata de escapar. Niko y Packie lo acorralan, y le dicen que lo dejarán vivir si les entrega los diamantes. El matón razona, y les dice que no tiene objeto, ya que, si se los da, Bulgarin lo mata, y si no se los da, ellos lo matan. Por lo tanto, decide que ninguno tendrá los diamantes y los arroja a un camión de basura que pasaba por allí. Enojados, Niko y Packie matan al matón. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend.PNG|El trato. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend6.PNG|¿El final? Más tarde, Luis y Tony deciden matar a Bulgarin, ya que les había causado muchos problemas. Luis se mete en el avión de Bulgarin y lo mata, para luego ver como el ruso suelta una granada sin seguro y hace volar el avión. Luis salta en paracaídas y cae junto a El Monoglobo, cerca de un basurero, junto al cual se halla un vagabundo llamado Jerry Kapowitz. Kapowitz se enfada con Luis, y luego se pone a revisar en la basura, hasta que encuentra una pequeña caja, dentro de la cual encuentra los diamantes perdidos. Más tarde, el alcalde Julio Ochoa, afirma que no ha podido encontrar al auténtico dueño de los diamantes (todos los posibles testigos habían sido silenciados por Niko, Johnny y Luis) por lo que deja que Kapowitz se los quede. Kapowitz, festejando, vende los diamantes y se marcha a Vice City, a fundar una tienda de armas y una licorería con el dinero. Jerry Kapowitz.png|Jerry Kapowitz con los diamantes. Final_diamantes_IV.PNG|Vagabundo con diamantes. Misiones en las que aparecen (en orden cronológico) Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic *Frosting on the Cake/Diamonds in the Rough *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece/Collector's Item/Not So Fast *Ladies Half Price/Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Departure Time Personas que tuvieron los diamantes Aquí hay una lista de las personas que poseyeron los diamantes, y cual fue la desgracia que les ocurrió por haberlos poseído: *'Cocinero:' Decapitado por Bulgarin. *'Evan Moss:' Asesinado por Johnny Klebitz. *'Johnny Klebitz:' Uno de los que más tiempo sobrevivió al robo. Primero perdió todo su club, The Lost MC, a sus mejores amigos y finalmente acabó muriendo a manos de Trevor Philips en 2013. *'Luca Silvestri:' Asesinado por Niko Bellic. *'Mori Green:' Asesinado por Luis López *'Ray Boccino:' Asesinado por Niko Bellic. *'Isaac Roth:' Asesinado por Niko Bellic. *'Niko Bellic:' Sobreviviente. *'Luis López:' Sobreviviente. *'Gay Tony:' Sobreviviente. *'Matón de Bulgarin:' Asesinado por Niko Bellic o Patrick McReary. *'Ray Bulgarin:' Asesinado por Luis López. *'Jerry Kapowitz:' Poseedor actual de los diamantes, sin daños. en:Diamonds Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Artículo destacado